Sailor Sena
Chris1812's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Sena (Tai Chi Chasers) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Herself * Mina/Sailor Venus - May (Pokemon) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - ???? * Haruna - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Molly Baker - Misty (Pokemon) * Melvin Butler - Gary Oak (Pokemon) * Luna - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Artemis - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Ikuko Tsukino - Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Kenji Tsukino - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Sammy Tsukino - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Andrew - Peter Pan * Queen Beryl - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Jedite - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Neflite - Himself * Malachite - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Zoycite - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chad - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Raye's Grandpa - Dr. Owen (Dinosaur King) * Greg - Johnny Bravo * Princess Saffron - Kim Possible * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Alan Granger - Evil Emperor Zurg * Ann Granger - Gravitina * Zirconia - Dr. Z Seasons: # Sailor Sena (Season 1) # Sailor Sena (Season 2) # Sailor Sena (Season 3) # Sailor Sena (Season 4) Movies: See Also: Trivia: Gallery: Sena-0.jpg|Sena as Serena/Sailor Moon Judy Jetson in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones.jpg|Judy Jetson as Amy/Sailor Mercury Zoe Drake-1.jpg|Zoe Drake as Raye/Sailor Mars Lita Kino.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Herself May Angry.png|May as Mina/Sailor Venus Rai.jpg|Rai as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-892.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Ikuko Tsukino Ali in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Ali as Luna Misty-2.jpg|Misty as Molly Baker Gary Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Gary Oak as Butler Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Queen Beryl Aldrin Klordane.png|Aldrin Klordane as Jedite Delia Ketchum in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Mrs. Ketchum as Susan Baker Jessie in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Jessie as Morga Neflite Disguised as Maxfield Stanton.jpg|Neflite as Himself Lahwhinie Angry.jpg|Lahwhinie as Zoycite Desiree D'Allure-1.jpg|Desiree as Yasha Brock in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Brock as Crane Game Joe Johnny Bravo in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Greg Max Taylor in Falls Alarm!.png|Max Taylor as Chad Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as Artemis Molly Hale-0.jpg|Molly Hale as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Adult Kiara-0.jpg|Kiara as Trista/Sailor Pluto Lena Dupree.jpg|Lena Dupree as Catzi (Bad) Buttercup Smiling.jpg|Buttercup as Catzi (Good) Simone Lenoir-0.jpg|Simone Lenoir as Bertie (Bad) Bubbles (1998).jpg|Bubbles as Bertie (Good) Madame Medusa-0.jpg|Madame Medusa as Avery (Bad) Blossom in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Blossom as Avery (Good) Dr. Z.jpg|Dr. Z as Zirconia Zander-0.jpg|Zander as Tiger's Eye Ursula in Child's Play.png|Ursula as Fish Eye Ed in Don't Mess with Maiasaura.png|Ed as Hawk's Eye Sincerity Travers.jpg|Sincerity Travers as Mayako MOWGLID.png|Mowgli as Robert Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Professor Utonium as Yamagishi Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Chris1812 Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof